All Else Be Damned
by Emono
Summary: It's always been Ted-and-Cody, and it'll always be that way. A Codiasi love story from it's sweet start to the present, a fine mix of fluff-smut and pure slash.


**Title**: All Else Be Damned  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Codiasi  
**Summary: **It's always been Ted-and-Cody, and it'll stay that way. A Codiasi love story, from start to end.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Vague spoilers for _RAW_ August 21st 09, fluff, a part where it's underage, a little violence

**AN**: So I got hit by the Codiasi bug. I don't know how, but Cody managed to sneak my Ted muse away again for a little nookie. I wanted some possessive!Ted for my collection, and this popped into my mind I don't know when. Fluff bunnies aren't as rare as the smut bunnies, but this one might just rot your teeth.

Well, it _started_ out innocent…then it got kinda…yeah. Forgive the skipping around, I found myself bouncing between actual scenes and self-evaluating narration

Again, I blame NeroAnne for my Cody. I turned him into her portrayal of Jeff Hardy, kinda innocent and little childish. Innocent!Cody is awesome.

* * *

It had been "Ted-and-Cody" for as long as either of them could remember. Ted-and-Cody started wrestling, DiBiase-and-Rhodes are tag-team champions, Ted-and-Cody are training but they'll be back later, can I take a message? They were close, close enough you could hear the one another on both their voicemails. Close enough to finish each other's sentences. Close enough to know when the other had had enough and it was time to stop, or when the other was ready for another go.

It had been Ted-and-Cody since they were very young…and neither would have had it any other way.

It started the summer of the millennia, midway through the grand year of 2000.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

Cody and Ted were spread out on the roof of the Rhodes large house, hands behind their hands and flat on their backs. The curtains half-covering Cody's open bedroom window fluttered in the breeze, hidden beneath the ledge they'd used to climb up here. The rough tile on the roof dug into their thin t-shirts and their pajama pants, but neither cared. The stars were bright overhead, the sky clear. They were out in the middle of Georgia, the city lights didn't obscure the view here.

"Found it" young Rhodes spoke suddenly, pointing up at the sky.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Yep, that's just about it, Codes."

Cody snuffed, "How can that be _just about_ Orion's belt?"

Ted gave a half-shrug, blue eyes dancing from one star to the next. The other laughed softly at this, knowing his friend well enough not to care. Ted was a strange creature sometimes, especially when he was thinking.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" Cody inquired, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He let his eye study his best friend's profile, from the soft curve of his lower lip to the strong cut of his jaw. Ruffled blonde hair, thoughtful blue eyes? Yes, he knew this. But Ted had grown up a lot in the past year, filling out his body and defining every length of muscle he had.

Though only fifteen himself, Cody knew his friend was beautiful.

"I'll be gone next year" Ted stated, his drawl low as if he spoke any louder this horrid thing would come quicker "This is 'mah last year of high school."

"Yeah, you're goin' to college on that football ride aren't you?" Cody whispered, then grinned "You're not still thinking of being a priest, are you?"

Ted shook his head.

"Then why are you worried?"

"I'm not gonna see you anymore" Ted sighed shakily, tipping his head further back so the starlight caught his glistening eyes "After this year, and maybe some time in college…I'm going straight into the Harley Race's Wrestling Academy."

Azure eyes widened, "A-Already?"

Ted nodded, eyes still on the sky "With Mike. Daddy wants me to start early, get my career as a wrestler started before I hit twenty-five."

"That's…good" Cody lied through his teeth "You've got the talent, you should get out there as soon as possible."

"Don't think _your_ daddy won't be startin' you soon, either" Ted teased, reaching out and poking his friend's arm "You've got as much potential as 'ah do."

Cody sighed, his dad could be persistent, especially when Dustin was already carving a career for himself.

"I'm going to make it in the WWE when I'm twenty-one."

Ted whipped his head around, staring at the brunette in disbelief, "You can't be _serious_, Cody. _I'm_ not even goin' there until I'm at _least_ twenty-four. You could get hurt that young!"

"It doesn't matter" the younger boy dropped his eyes to the roof's surface "I can't be away from you that long, and Dad already said that if I chose to be a wrestler, I'd be going to the OVW. You know how far away Texas is from Ohio?"

Ted nodded, a little saddened to hear this as well.

"I know I'm a quick learner. And you'll be there to help me, wontcha Teddy?"

How could he resist that pout?

"Yeah, Baby-boy, sure I will" Ted's deep thoughts came back, so his eyes went to the sky again.

They both settled down with their thoughts for countless minutes. One thought of the future, the other thought of how luck he was to have a best friend like this. Both thought of that other thing - that _forbidden_ thing - that they wanted. In the recesses of their minds, they wondered how to get what they wanted. Curiously, the blonde chose first.

"You see those stars up there, Baby-boy?" Ted asked rhetorically, gesturing out with his hand "Find the two brightest ones."

Cody complied, eyes searching for the couple he wanted. He found them once more in Orion's belt, two _very_ bright points with a duller third to compliment them.

He pointed, his friend smiled.

"Those are _us_, Codes" Ted began, acting as if it were a matter of fact "We're goin' to get into the WWE and show them how the young ones do it. We're gonna become champions, you and I. We'll have pay-per-view matches, we'll stand by each other in the ring. When _all_ those others betray us, we'll still have each other in the end. We'll be better than our dads ever were."

"Do you really believe that, Teddy?" Cody asked breathlessly, flushed with the description of the dream.

"I _know_ it, Codes."

Ted suddenly turned to look at him, studying his face.

"And I'm gonna protect you."

"Why?" his hair creased "From what?"

"From those horndog bastards my dad keeps bringin' to the house" Ted scowled "The stories they tell about fucking the new guys in front of everyone else to show them their place. The things Copeland goes on about, and _Calaway_, and that dick Hickenbottom. I'm not gonna let them or any other put a hand on you."

"I didn't know they were that bad" the slighter chewed his lower lip "They wouldn't do that to _me_, though. I don't look _anything_ like most of those guys. I'm…"

Cody lowered his eyes again, speaking in a small voice, "…I'm not like _you_, Teddy."

"Sweet Cody" Ted sighed, raising his boy's chin up with the bend of his knuckles. He stared into the depths of his eyes, noting the flush on his cheeks and the slight quickening of his breath.

"You are so pretty already, and you're only gonna get cuter" the older man stated, full lips quirking upwards "If everyone didn't jump you for just your eyes, they'd be a damn fool."

Cody struggled to gather his thoughts, wanting to play the game his Teddy had instigated.

"What if…" Cody swallowed thickly "What if I _wanted_ someone to lay a hand on me? More than?"

DiBiase seemed surprised at this, anger sparked at the mere thought of someone touching his Cody. Kissing him, pushing him down onto a bed, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they spread his thighs-

"I'd cut off their hands" Ted spat vehemently.

"Why?" Cody got brave, sitting up to slowly straddle the older man "Why are you so protective of me, Teddy?"

Ted closed his eyes against the temptation, the slight weight on his hips enough to stir a reaction from his body. He counted the reasons they couldn't do this in his head, put them in alphabetical order, reversed them, and counted them once more.

"Don't do this, Cody" brilliant cerulean eyes cracked open, glaring at the young brunette "You don't know what you're doin' to me."

"I think I do" Cody wet his lips at the feel of the blonde's clothed cock hardening against his inner thigh "Answer me."

"You want an answer?" Ted growled, lust burning down his torso and curling in his groin. He rolled the younger one over, pinning him down onto his back. Cody gave a little gasp and wriggled under his weight, but didn't move to pull away. His legs curled around Ted's waist, his hands immediately going to his thickening shoulders and the top of his arm.

"You've grown up" Cody choked out, saddened by this as he let the tips of his fingers snake under his friend's t-shirt. He kneaded at the attractive muscle, heart beating a bit harder as it flexed under his touch.

"You're growing too" Ted replied, lost in his friend's bright eyes "Too fast, sometimes. We used to spend all our time together, but lately all these girls have been pulling at you for you attention…and I can't let those greedy bastards in the WWE think for a second they can have a piece of you."

Cody was young, but he wasn't dumb. He realized in that moment that Ted thought of him as more than a best friend. He thought of Cody as _his_, his own. Ted had always protected him as much as he could, soothed his hurts, helped him along when he was too proud to ask for it. Hell, he only passed Biology because of Ted. He loved his friend, maybe a bit more than he should have.

For the past two years, his dreams have been made up fuzzy dreams that got clearer every month. Plush lips, passions filled sapphire eyes burning trails down his shuddering body, sure hands giving him pleasure he'd never known before.

But he had always woken up grumpy and unsatisfied, a quick shuffle with his hand pale compared to a hot mouth or the drilling he had been fantasizing about. Not a year ago, he realized the mystery man was Ted. A month later, he came to terms with the fact that he was in love with his growingly handsome best friend.

Needless to say, swimming together was awkward.

But now, here, he had Ted hot and ready above him. Their light, mingled panting made wisps of cloud between them…their shared body heat stark against the crisp night air. Goosebumps prickled their skin, making every touch even that much more electrifying.

"Ok."

"What?" Ted shook himself, for he had been memorizing the feel of his best friend beneath him.

"Ok" Cody nodded, letting the hand not up the blonde's thin shirt sleeve curl around the back of his neck "Protect me, Teddy. Like I'm yours."

Ted took in a sharp breath, "_Don't_, Baby-boy. You don't know what you're asking for."

"_Yes_, I do" Cody smirked, looking older than he really was at that moment "You want me, don't you Teddy? You've wanted me for a while?""And if I did?" Ted grabbed the hand around the back of his neck, slapping it down into the tile and pinning it there "What then?"

Cody gave a little groan at the feel of the rough tile grinding into the back of his hand, the roughness of it all causing his pants to tighten not-so-secretly. If it wasn't for the matching bulge in Ted's pants, he would feel a bit embarrassed.

"What would you do if I wanted you for my own?" Ted lowered his head, letting his lips hover teasingly over the younger man's "What would you say if I wanted to keep any other from tainting you?"

"Mmmm" Cody grinded up into the blonde, drawing a moan from them both "What would you do if I said I only wanted _you_ to taint me?"

"Shit, Codes, no more" Ted sat up, unable to take it a moment longer "I can't take it."

"But Teddy-"

"You're fifteen, for God's sake" Ted drawled "I don't have no right doin' this to you."

"But I _want you_, Ted" Cody assured him, sitting up as well and drawing the older boy into his arms. He brushed their cheeks, then their lips in a chaste kiss. For moments they froze, unsure on both ends. But soon enough their lips melded together, both kissing with everything they had. Tongues were soon introduced, moans of pleasure echoing in their ears.

Neither could tell you to this day how Cody ended up on his back, hands roaming under shirts and over lithe muscles. They moved against each other like they'd done it for years, lust running through their young bodies and lacing with their very blood. Tongues dueled for dominance, which DiBiase won with great joy. The night air didn't touch them, not when they had combined their body heat surrounding them like a blanket.

Then Cody grabbed the hem of the blonde's pants, tugging at them pointedly.

"No, Baby-boy" Ted stated firmly, pulling back and taking the grasping hand in his own. He gently pinned both of the younger man's hand down, fixing him with a look that told him he wasn't going to be swayed.

Cody's lower lip quivered, "Don't you…? D-Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, but you're still a kid" Ted replied sweetly "Not now."

Cody wanted to protest, but his mouth was taken in another searing kiss. He responded eagerly, not fighting the strength that held down his wrists. He enjoyed it, maybe more than he should have. He loved having Ted's hot body over him, pressing into him, having those firm hands hold him down and make him wait. The lack of touching Ted gave him more incentive to memorize every touch given to him, and it set him ablaze with need.

He realized just then that he craved touch…maybe it was just Ted's touch, but he wanted more.

"But the minute you turn eighteen, your ass is mine" Ted teased lightly.

"Before or after the birthday cake?"

"After. Sex isn't good on an empty stomach" blue eyes roamed over him hungrily "Or maybe you'll be the exception, Baby-boy."

Cody bit the side of his lip, "What does that mean for us now?"

"You're mine" Ted stated simply, dipping his head and brushing a kiss across his jaw "I'm gonna keep you safe, keep you happy. I'm gonna do what's best for you. But I'm gonna keep my hands off you for now, as much as I can."

"Because you love me?" Cody asked hopefully, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Because I love you" Ted replied, smiling down at the other "We're gonna get through this together, Codes, I promise."

And Cody knew everything was going to be ok, because he had Teddy and that was all he needed.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

And from there on out Ted-and-Cody meant something much different. Though they trained for their careers in different states and never got to see each other much, they met again in WWE and were inseparable since. Cody had turned into a handsome man between that starlit night and his debut in the WWE, so he had attracted the eye of many in the locker room.

Ted had to stake his claim…and it started with Randy.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

"You were great out there, Cody" Randy came up behind the younger man, clapping a hand down upon his shoulder and giving it a squeeze "Fierce for someone your age."

"Really?" Cody looked up at the man with wide, hopeful eyes "You think so?"

"I do" Randy got right up beside him, their slick sides touching now "In fact, with a bit of _personal_ training from me, you could get even better."

Randy trailed his hand down from the boy's shoulder, curling his fingertips into the very top of his mint green colored trunks. Cody's mouth dropped open when he realized what the older man was implying, blushing profusely. Surely that wasn't true? Surely Randy knew about Ted and him? He wanted to protest, but Randy was an alpha predator and his very gaze froze him.

"What do you say Rhodes?" Randy played with the hem of his trunks, the other shuddering in disgust when he felt those fingertips trace the curve of his ass.

"R-Randy, stop. We shouldn't-"

"We can" Randy assured him, pulling the boy closer and locking his eyes on his mouth "I could make it sweet for you."

Ted, who had been watching from the doorway, chose this moment to act.

Just when Randy was going to steal a kiss, someone spoke up.

"Hey guys" Ted greeted cheerfully, startling the young Rhodes so badly he pulled away "We rocked that match, didn't we Codes? They never saw it coming!"

Cody looked guilty, "Teddy-"

"I got to see a bit of your match too, Randy" Ted got in front of him, grinning like anything "You were really _something_ out there."

"Thanks, Ted" Randy gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything about his obvious interruption.

"Why don't you hit the showers, Codes?" Ted caressed his boy's neck, giving him a look that said everything was alright between them "The grown-ups need to talk."

Taking the teasing for what it was, Cody disappeared into the shower part of the locker room to change and freshen up.

"What're you slummin' here for, Randy?" Ted kept up his friendly demeanor, tricking his prey with a dazzling smile "Don't you superstars get your own rooms?"

"I wanted to see the kid" Randy replied honestly "There's some real potential there."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that point" the blonde rubbed hand over his mouth in an idle gesture "But…there is one thing."

"What's that?"

Ted stopped forward, a hardness setting in his jaw and fire smoldering in the depths of his eyes.

"Unless you want to lose them…" Ted hissed "Keep your _eyes_ and your _hands_ off my boy."

Something clicked in Randy's mind…

Ted was an alpha male too.

"He's yours?" he asked in amazement.

"Always has been" Ted stated, raising his chin in challenge "You got a problem with that, Orton?"

"Not me" Randy started backing up, afraid for himself in that moment "I didn't know, man. My bad."

"Yeah" Ted watched the other carefully as he slipped out of the locker room "_Your_ bad."

A few moments later, Cody came padding out of the showers in only a towel.

"Where's Randy?" he asked, wiping the water off his brow.

"He had something else to do" Ted shrugged, acting nonchalant about it.

"Ok" Cody sat down on the bench, unzipping his duffle bad "Let's head back."

Ted nodded, grabbing his own bag.

His own shower could wait until later, when getting dirtier was half the point.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

And Randy learned very quickly just how much of Cody belonged to Ted, all of it. He kept his hands to himself, started a relationship with John Cena, and decided his minimal lust for a new guy was nothing compared to his sudden unexpected love found with his title rival.

After about a month, Ted decided Randy could be alone with Cody and trusted.

Ted, John, and Randy.

That was it.

And why did he have to worry? Because a good chunk of the roster, divas and wrestlers alike, had started noticing just how beautiful his Cody was. The deeply cut hipbones, the swell of his biceps, that cute grin, the depths of his eyes. No one had tried outright to put a hand on him, but Ted had listened as many asked Cody to come to clubs or dinner. His boy declined every one of them with a kind smile and a shake of his head.

Ted asked him one day why he didn't want to go out and have fun, Cody replied rather innocently, _Why would I want to go out with a group of people I'll never care for half as much as I do you?_

Cody thought they were just being nice to him, oblivious that almost every one of them wanted in his pants.

Thankfully, his boy would rather spent the night curled up by his side on the couch than out shaking his pert ass in a club.

Ted knew the UST around Cody was going to snap, he just didn't know when.

And when someone did finally grow the balls to do it, Ted had no idea it'd be who it was.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

Cody shimmied into his trunks, working the dark material over his powder blue thong. He was concentrating on finding his wrestling boots among his and Ted's duffle, smiling as he sorted through is love's thing. He was so focused he didn't even feel all the eyes raking over him, all the appreciative murmurs, all the lips licked at the sight of his bent form.

And he definitely didn't see The Miz approaching him.

"Hey here Rhodes" a hand clapped down on his shoulder blade, a friendly smile on the older man's face.

Cody smiled at him, "Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"Smooth as butter, baby" Miz replied cockily, easing up close to him "You know, I'm not doing anything after the show."

"That's…too bad?" Cody wasn't sure where this was going.

"Are you?"

"Not really" Cody lied, he was looking forward to listening Ted go over the lines for his movie coming out later in the year (_The Marine 2_, it was going to be hot.)

"We should get together afterward" Miz leaned against the locker, getting right up in the young kid's personal space.

"I don't think-"

"I won't take no for an answer" Miz stated firmly, reaching out and running his hand down the boy's neck "You, me, some drinks. A warm bed to end it all."

Cody gave little gasp when he realized what this was.

"Come on, pretty boy, I'll give you a ride you'll never forget" Mike leaned in, going for a kiss.

Cody was ready to freak out and start screaming for an adult when someone did it for him.

"Miz!" Ted grabbed The Miz by his throat, turning him around and slamming him up against the locker "He's mine, ya hear me?"

Mike's eyes went wide, looking between them, "Oh! You're both…you two…"

"_Yeah_" the blonde spat, looking him over in disgust "You better not forget it, either."

Miz nodded, trying to scoot down the lockers and away. Ted turned and looked Cody over, the younger man was rubbing at his neck.

"Did he touch you?"

"My neck" Cody replied simply, knowing he couldn't lie to his Teddy.

"Hold up, Miz!" Ted grabbed the older man by his hair, dragging him right back "You didn't think you could touch my boy and get away with it, did you?"

Mike looked up at him pleadingly, but all Ted did was smash in his face with his fist. Miz sputtered and fell to the floor, lip split and cheek quickly reddening. It would leave a nasty bruise, as would the stomp the blonde delivered down into his kidneys.

"Now fuck off!" Ted growled, glad to see the cocky SOB scramble away.

Ted looked around, noticing that almost everyone in the locker room was peaking around lockers and each other to see what was going on. He gave them all a defiant glare, looping an arm around Cody's waist and pulling him close to his side.

"I hope ya'll fuckin' saw that, cause next time I find someone touchin' my boy…" the heat in DiBiase's eyes was enough for most to discard any idea of getting with Rhodes "Next time, I'm gonna start breakin' fingers, contracts and career be damned!"

Ted turned back to Cody, petting his side reassuringly, "Hurry up and get dressed, Baby-boy. Our match is in less than twenty minutes, ya hear me?"

Cody nodded, knowing he'd be done in time.

"Ok" Ted sat down on the bench, not leaving his boy alone again.

"So you know…" Cody lowered his voice, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek "I had no idea he was hitting on me."

Ted slapped his leg playfully, "You never do, Baby-boy."

Cody shrugged, it was the truth.

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

_**RAW**_** August 21****st**** 09**

Ted walked with Cody up the ramp, his boy putting up a good front. He kept kayfabe until they were backstage. As soon as they were out of eyeshot of the fans, Cody cradled his right arm with the other and let out a low mewl.

"Codes?" Ted touched his lower back, his concerned eyes on his boy's face.

"I-I'm ok" Cody lied, rubbing at his aching limb "Hunter threw me a little harder into the pole than he did during practice. My shoulder hurts, I think it's gonna bruise."

"Oh baby" Ted led him towards Legacy's locker room "It's ok, Codes. I'll get you an ice pack until we get you back to the hotel…do you think a warm bath will help?"

Cody nodded, leaning into his lover.

"Hey guys" Randy came up to them, holding three papers with who knows what on them "I've got-"

"_Later_, man" Ted snapped, leading his boy a bit faster now.

"You ok, Rhodes?" Randy called after them, but Ted ignored him.

"You shouldn't be cold to Randy" Cody pouted "He hasn't done anything."

"You're more important, baby" Ted replied softly, leading him inside the semi-private locker room "Come on, let's get you taken care of."

**~xXx~**

Cody sighed, relaxing back into the bubble bath. The hot water filled the room with steam, making the air thick, but it's warmth soothed his aching muscles. He cupped his hands in the water, getting a good amount of the bubbly surface between his fingers. So pretty.

Blowing softly, Cody got a few of them to break away and hover in the air.

Ted walked in, rolling his eyes at the sight.

"Having fun, Baby-boy?" Ted teased, kneeling down and popping one of the bubbles.

Cody nodded, dropping his hands back into the water, "This was a good idea."

"How's your shoulder?" Ted took cupped some of the steamy water, letting it spill and rub into his boy's shoulder. The skin was discolored along the very top muscle, where the full impact of the pole had been.

"Better" Cody replied breathlessly, savoring the feel of warm fingertips kneading into the sore muscle before trailing up to his cheek "Sorry about my whining earlier. I must've sounded five again."

"Nah, Baby-boy, it's fine" Ted ran his thumb along the subtle dip of his cheekbone, smiling "I just want you safe and happy, that's al I've ever wanted. Stay in here for a bit longer, try to relax. I need to go run a quick errand, I'll be back before you fall asleep."

Cody snapped his teeth at his best friend's hand, "I've never fallen asleep in a tub before!"

"When you were sixteen, you nearly drowned yourself after a fierce wrestling match at school" Ted pointed out, getting a hopeless shrug "That's my point. Behave while I'm gone, I don't wanna come back and find the bathroom flooded because you saw a spider or something."

Cody actually did nip the side of his palm this time, giggling when the blonde pulled his hand away and stared at him in surprise.

"I said _behave_!"

"Aw, Teddy, it was just a love-nip."

Ted left his boy there, rolling his eyes at the innocent laughter that followed him until he closed the hotel door. Then, all he heard was the firm lock.

His smile faded away, now it was time for business.

Back in the room, Cody settled deeper into the hot water and sighed in relief.

//I'm so lucky to have someone like Teddy watching out for me.//

**P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S**

Hunter quirked a brow when someone knocked on his hotel door. He spit and rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth, letting the brush run under the faucet for a few moments. He grabbed s spare shirt out of his bag, pulling it over his chest as he sauntered toward the door.

Hunter peered into the peephole, seeing a pair of bright eyes and a big smile, "DiBiase?"

"Hey Hunt" came the Southern drawl "Think I could talk to ya real quick?"

Hunter shrugged, fooled by the sweet face. He turned the handle and pulled open the door, not thinking a thing of the predator that DiBiase could be.

Hunter gasped hoarsely as the frame smacked him square in the forehead, dazing him. He stumbled back two steps, clutching at his aching head. The shock hadn't worn off before a solid heel kick to the chest sent him sprawling to the floor.

Hunter cracked open his eyes, blinking away the pressure moisture to see none other than little DiBiase Jr. above him.

"Ted?"

"You fuckin' old perv" Ted spat, flipping the older man onto his back and straddling him "What the fuck were you doing out there in the ring?"

"What?!" Hunter was confused, he started to struggle. For that his hair got fisted and his head smacked in the unforgiving floor, which threw him for another loop.

"I saw the way you grabbed onto Cody's trunks, I saw where your hands strayed" Ted hissed into his ear, cold and filled with ire "I saw what you wanted. Admit it."

"Jesus Christ, DiBiase! Everyone wants a piece of the kid!" Hunter barked, trying to get away but failing as he realized Ted was putting pressure on his joints and making his limbs go numb "It's not just me!"

"So you admit it?" Ted asked calmly, taking the older man's wrist and pinning it to the floor above his head "You wanna fuck my boy, don't you Hunter?"

Hunter thought maybe Ted was offering, so he nodded.

"Really now?" Ted smirked, pinning Hunter down by the back of the neck "You want Baby-boy in your bed, huh? You wanna lay him out, crawl over him, and just fuck him like any other whore on this roster? Maybe put him on his hands and knees in front of you, plow into him like an animal? Or…"

Ted leaned down, letting his breath brush the older man's cheek, "Do you want that sweet little mouth around your cock? You want him suck you down his hot throat and swallow down every ounce of your seed? He's got a talented tongue…I would know."

Ted trailed his hand up the man's wrist, knowing he was turned on, "And you know why I would know?"

Hunter was panting into the carpet, ready to go and do all that to Cody right now (and maybe Ted teach him some things, cause this boy sure as hell had a mouth on him.) He felt those plush lips brush his ear, teasing him a bit.

"Because…_he's mine_."

Hunter choked out a scream, the younger man seizing one of his fingers and snapping it backward. The bone gave way and cracked loudly in the hotel room, broken but not dislodged from his hand (God forbid.)

"I warned you!" Ted grabbed the finger beside it, giving the thrashing man another broken digit for what he'd done "Keep your God-damn hands off him! He's a child, you bastard! He's sixteen years younger than you, and you have no fuckin' right to manhandle him like that!"

Ted shot off Hunter, glaring down at the writing man. The blonde was cradling his hand, giving him a shocked look of pain and disbelief.

"Go on, tell someone about this" Ted hissed at him "I don't give a _damn_."

Hunter dropped his eyes, and DiBiase knew the older wrestler wasn't going to say anything.

Ted left him there alone, not giving a glance back.

**~xXx~**

When Ted got back to the room, he found Cody out of the tub. The younger man was sitting in the middle of their large bed, watching something called _Supernatural_ with a creased brow like he wasn't sure why the angel and this _Dean_ guy weren't boinking. He was clearly nude, the blanket was wrapped around his seated form. His chest was exposed, but the folds crawled up his back to protect him from the chill of the room. He looked up when the door opened, a smile coming to his face.

"Hey Ted!"

"Hey Codes" Ted stripped down to his boxers, ready for a bit of sleep.

A dark eyebrow quirked at him, "Fun errands?"

Ted idly removed a blonde strand that had slithered around his finger, "Yeah, it was ok. Gotta do _some_ stuff, ya know?"

Cody nodded, not really caring what Ted was doing when he was gone but just glad he was back. When the blonde approached, Cody held out his arms like a child and beckoned him closer.

"You feelin' better?" Ted murmured, kneeling on the bed. He parted the blanket, wrapping his arms around his lover's lithe waist and pulling him close. Cody nodded quickly, then leaned in and snatched a kiss.

Something brushed Ted's thigh, and when he looked down he saw his boy was already hard for him.

"Mmmm, was my boy thinkin' about me while I was gone?" Ted purred, his hand slithering underneath the covers and curling his hand around the younger man's length.

Cody mewled, spreading his legs to give the man more room to work, "I wouldn't think of anyone else. No one does this to me but you, Teddy. Mnnn…it's always been you."

Those sweet little moans were getting to him, and Ted released the brunette's aching cock long enough to push him down upon the mattress. It wasn't nearly as plush as their actual one, but they had a flight to their real home in Tampa in about a week.

"My beautiful Cody" Ted sighed, crawling over him and running a hand up his inner thigh "Let's take it slow tonight, baby."

Cody smiled at this, nodding, "Whatever you want, Teddy."

"That's my boy" Ted dropped a kiss on his abdomen "Let me take care of you first, huh?"

Cody's heart skipped, and he couldn't stop his fingers from twisting in his lover's flaxen hair.

Ted chuckled softly at the man's fervor, "You want my mouth on you?"

Cody nodded more eagerly this time, "_Please_? I always want it."

"Whatever you want, Cody."

No one would get Cody but him, no one. His Baby-boy would be kept safe and happy for as long as he lived. Pampered, doted on, loved with all he had until he no longer had breath.

…all else be damned.

* * *

**Wow, that last part was really unbelievable. I mean, I know Ted is man-sized (unlike Cody) but him taking on Hunter? I dunno…maybe he could in real life. *shrug* And the title? Damn, I must've went through at least seven before I settled on this. I almost just called it "A Priceless Love Story", but when your Cody-muse calls you a dork you're definitely wrong on something.**

**This is just another little cracky thing. But hey, **_**tell**_** me! See a mistake? Tell me!**

**R&R, love it or leave it?**


End file.
